Kettaract Incident
starship * Unidentified Starfleet vessels | strength2 = | losses1 = Indeterminate | losses2 = }} The Kettaract Incident was an event that occured in 2274. ( ) Prelude The basis for the Incident occured when the United Federation of Planets established the Kettaract research station in the Lantaru sector which was tasked with the classified study of a new power source. Unknown to many, this was actually the development and stabilization of an Omega molecule; a powerful particle with great potential power if it were harnessed. Doctor Bendes Kettaract was the leading scientist of the project. A defensive grid was established in the region in order for the research station to be protected. The rogue Vulcan scientist T'Uerell who had been a menace to the Federation since its founding somehow learnt of the station's research and location. After arriving in the region, she took over the defensive grid and constructed a prototype vessel of unknown design which made use of the particle as a power source. To better protect her location, she placed several Dampener stations which enhanced the defense grid as well as its weapons. Omega On stardate 7492.1, Starfleet dispatched a task force under the command of Admiral James T. Kirk of the was given the mission of retaking the station and ending the threat posed by T'Uerell. Admiral Kirk was also given the explicit order of ensuring the protection of Dr. Kettaract and explaining to him that the doctors survival was of utmost importance to them. Following the initial push, the task force approached the region, a pair of Starfleet starships approached the defense grid with one of the ships being commanded by Captain Somerset. However, as they approached, their shields and power were depleted by the dampener stations and the defense grid's power was magnified which destroyed the two vessels. A sensor analysis later determined that the dampener stations were responsible as they were emitting a dampening field on their ships which enhanced the defense grids power. A scan also revealed that they were composed of solid neutronium making conventional phaser and photon torpedo assaults impossible against them. It was, thus, decided that they had to overload the dampening field stations and cause an overload. The Starfleet force was ultimately successful in their task which brought about an overload in the defense grid and its eventual destruction. Admiral Kirk then ordered an approach to the research station where he found T'Uerell aboard her starship, the Seleya as well as a black spherical starship of unknown design. After a brief confrontation between the two, the scientist explained that she was going to bring order to the galaxy through her actions and that nothing would stop her from harnessing the power of Omega. She then claimed that she would have to destroy him in order to continue her objective and wondered how the future would change if he died. T'Uerell escaped the system and left her prototype ship to attack the Starfleet task force. During the initial assault, it was discovered that the Sphere regenerated from any damage it had sustained. This was partly accomplished through a number of smaller spheres that surrounded the main ship and whilst they had no offensive weapons, they augmented the main Sphere's capacity to repair itself. Admiral Kirk thus ordered the destruction of the smaller spheres after which a concentrated attack was launched on the main vessel. After being critically damaged, sensors revealed that an overload was occuring in its power core due to a destabilization of its resonance chamber. In order to escape the devastation, Kirk ordered the fleet to go to warp and escape after which the Sphere exploded leading to the destruction of the system. Aftermath The mission to recover the Kettaract research station was ultimately considered a failure for not only had T'Uerell escaped but the station itself was destroyed. The detonation of T'Uerell's prototype ship led to a powerful rip in subspace that ripped through space across three light years around the Lantaru sector. Upon Admiral Kirk's return to Starfleet Command, he learnt that the research station was researching the means to harness the Omega particle and that T'Uerell had used it to power her vessel. Kirk advised that all reports of the Incident be classified in order to prevent a similar such accident from happening in the future. It was also decided that a commission be placed to develop a new Starfleet Directive which was to cover the Omega molecule. The Admiral noted that it was their arrogance that led to the destruction in the Lantaru sector and hoped that the next generation would prove wiser then they were. T'Uerell was next seen in the Neutral Zone disturbance of 2333, where the Seleya was engaged against Romulan vessels before destroying a planet of the Romulan Star Empire along the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( }}) Connections Category:History Category:Federation conflicts Category:Klingon conflicts Category:Borg conflicts